Moving On Up
by pictureswithboxes
Summary: Aubrey gets a job offer that she doesn't really want to refuse.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**A/N: This was a prompt, Prompt: Aubrey and Chloe trying to decide whether or not they should relocate for one of their careers. And then you can write an adorable story about Aubrey and Chloe having to pack up their apartment to move. I planned on writing longer than usual prompt lengths, so it's here.**

* * *

Aubrey looked at her boss, trepidation all over her face. Jack's firm was splitting, his partner, a man whom Aubrey had never met, was taking a few people with him from Seattle to Boston, and apparently Jack had recommended Aubrey to be one of the select few to move. The blonde was honoured to be chosen, she really was, but she and Chloe had made a life in Seattle, it just wouldn't be fair to ask Chloe to move across the country with her, even if she did get a promotion.

"So, what do you say?" Jack asked, looking excited for the blonde.

"I-" Aubrey paused, taking in a deep breath. "It's definitely an honour, sir. But, I will need to talk to-"

"Oh, yes, Chloe." Jack nodded as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, nothing will be finalized until Tuesday, so you have all weekend to think it over with your, you two were married, right?"

"Yes, sir, we're married, you were at the wedding." Aubrey replied, biting her lip.

"Well, you and Chloe can think it over." Jack smiled, gesturing toward his door. "You can have the rest of the day off to tell her."

"Sir-"

"I insist, go on, Aubrey."

"Alright..."

Aubrey stood and left Jack's office, before packing her things and heading home. Chloe's school would be getting out shortly, so the blonde didn't have to wait for very long when she got home. Chloe let out a squeal of happiness when she entered the apartment and saw Aubrey there, waiting for her. The readhead tackled Aubrey onto the sofa, effectively pinning her down with her knees and began pressing light kisses all over Aubrey's face. Aubrey laughed, but pulled back a little.

"Hi." She laughed, tucking a stray lock behind Chloe's ear.

"Hi." Chloe replied, before looking confused. "Not that this isn't pleasant, but I thought you had work..."

"I did, but Jack sent me home-"

"Someone didn't try to kill you again, right?"

"No, no one tried to kill me."

"Okay," Chloe sat up and gave Aubrey an expectant look. "What's up?"

"Well," Aubrey paused, trying to find the best way to phrase her question. "How much do you like Seattle?"

"I don't know, a lot, I guess. It's pretty nice."

"Well... Have you ever thought about moving?"

"What?"

"Well, Jack said that he and his partner are splitting their firm an-"

"The partner picked you to go with him?"

"Yeah..."

"That's great! What did you say?"

"I had to tell you about it, I can't just accept something like this and not consu-"

Chloe leaned down and kissed Aubrey's lips quickly, before flicking the blonde's nose. "I know that your job means a lot to you... and if you want us to move, we can move. Besides, it'll get you in touch with your childhood again."

"Shut up! You don't even know where we'd move."

"Where?"

"Boston."

"Massachusetts?"

"The very one."

"That's a really far move..."

"Yeah, I know."

"But it's not Idaho..."

"At least I won't have to represent potatoes in the court."

"Yeah, at least... How soon...?"

"Jack said that it would be a couple months to plan and pack, but it's going to be official on Tuesday, so you might want to tell the school that you won't be back for September..."

"Later..." Chloe murmured, leaning back down. "I happen to have a very sexy woman underneath me and I intend to do something about it."

* * *

Two months passed since Aubrey accepted Jack's offer and she would be off to Boston with Chloe in a week. The blonde had decided that they didn't need to pack up the apartment until absolutely necessary, and since she was the expert on moving, Chloe let her do what she wanted. The day to pack came quicker than she would have liked, but the guys at the office were happy for her and Aubrey hated the neighbours, so she was ready. Chloe was just happy that she'd never have to see a couple of douche bags at work again.

"So," Aubrey mumbled, putting the last of the kitchen into its proper box. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah," Chloe nodded, pulling out the tape and going to town on that box, taping things was her favourite job when it came to packing. "I think I'll like it there. I mean, it's a pretty big city and it's way closer to our parents, too. So, I mean, we get to see the family more often. That'll be fun, right?"

"Yeah." Aubrey agreed, fiddling with the ring on her finger. "I was thinking..."

"Oh, no." Chloe laughed, opening another box and looking at a photo that she found on the bookshelf. "That can't be good."

"Boston has a really good educational system."

"I know."

"What if you- never mind."

"What, Bree?"

"Well," Aubrey took in a breath and looked around the near empty apartment. Chloe had made the executive decision to get rid of all the furniture, which was probably for the best since Aubrey hated that sofa. "What if you didn't go back to work immediately?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Chloe asked, looking up from the books that she was packing.

"I don't want you stressed out..."

"What?"

"I was thinking... after we got settled and everything, we could try to have a baby..."

Chloe's eyes widened and she dropped her book, the redhead was silent for a moment, before striding over to her wife quickly. She the gripped the back of Aubrey's neck and tugged her down into a fiery kiss. Aubrey groaned, putting her hands on Chloe's waist, deepening the kiss. She knew that Chloe would want children one day, it was obvious, but the redhead never made a fuss about it, always letting Aubrey do things at her own speed. Now, it was clear that Chloe was ready, too.

"We should definitely have a baby." Chloe replied, pulling away. "And if you could get me pregnant, we'd go work on that right now..."

"But we have to finish packing, don't we?" Aubrey laughed, playing with Chloe's hair a little. "I hope the baby looks like you..."

"Well, it'd be pretty gorgeous." Chloe said, moving back to the bookshelf. "We're definitely talking more about this later, so no backing out now, Posen."

"The whole 'last name' thing was a lot more intimidating when we didn't share one."

"That can be arranged."


End file.
